


Fanart: A Mullet and Its Effects on One Miya Atsumu

by Kv_jin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hinata Shouyou Has a Mullet, Miya Atsumu in Love, What a simp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kv_jin/pseuds/Kv_jin
Summary: Atsumu falls in love all over again when Hinata shows up with a mullet and a 1000watt smile. (AtsuHina Gift Exchange for JLTS23!)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 18
Kudos: 73
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	Fanart: A Mullet and Its Effects on One Miya Atsumu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JLTS23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLTS23/gifts).



> I was planning on working on this piece at work so I brought my tablet along with me but I found out that I left my tablet pen at home and so half of this was painted with my macbook trackpad...Anyway! Working on this was extremely fun once the concept sketch was all settled but it took forever because I wanted to do all the prompts but it was harder for me to visualise than I expected ;; I hope I did it justice! The prompt was: Atsumu getting whiplashed by the comeback of Hinata's 3rd year HS hair when the setter came to pick him up from the airport. Set in the start of the All-Japan training. I've tweaked it a little bit, but it's still Atsumu overheating at the sight of mullet Hinata <3


End file.
